


And I would do it for you, for you

by Miyukitty



Series: Xander Laslow Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Cats, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Horses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: Laslow promises to catsit for a month while Xander is away on diplomatic business. Their romantic relationship is a secret, and while Laslow misses him dearly, he can't really talk about it. Also Laslow doesn't know a thing about cats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Xanlow Week 2016 Day 5: promise 
> 
> More or less canon-compliant with any route -- HAPPY FLUFF DAY! I've been sitting on this wip for too long and decided to use the ship week to make myself finish it. ~~instead I ran out of time and stayed up super late??~~ a lighthearted story in which I ruthlessly drag myself for catsitting adventures based on a desperate need for a pet's approval :,D hi kiri 
> 
> there's a small reference or two to my favorite Inigo, Henry!Inigo (such as having a childhood dog, the puppy Olivia rescued ~~from~~ with Henry)  <3 also loads of references to support convos in conquest and awakening! and lastly some headcanons about the nohr family being german and laslow not understanding a word of it :> this is fluffy and silly and i hope you enjoy~

 

 

Laslow carefully closed the door to the royal bedchamber behind him and leaned against it. The scents of old books, leather, and traces of steel mingled pleasantly in the cool air. A crisp evening breeze from the open window brushed against the curling corners of military maps tacked to the far wall. Gingerly the retainer felt his way through the darkness to the ornate wall sconce, and lit the candle.

 

Firelight spilled into the gloom, illuminating the familiar shapes of Xander's neatly organized desk, his bookshelf, his sprawling canopy bed, the small table and chairs tucked in the corner for entertaining guests. Above the bed hung a framed family portrait, painted with a visibly younger and stronger Garon on the throne, flanked on his left by a sullen Leo hiding behind Camilla's skirts, and on his right, Elise a mere babe held in Xander's arms. Laslow always thought the painting was a little grim, as they all wore such serious expressions, but Xander seemed quite fond of it. His only lament was that Corrin was not pictured.

 

Laslow let his eyes adjust staring at the portrait, and turned just in time to catch a flicker of movement from under the bed.

 

He swallowed nervously. He had an assignment to complete.

 

"Don't make a fuss, it's only me," Laslow announced with false cheer to the hushed room. He detached the wineskin from his belt and poured water into the small dish by the foot of the bed, flashing a nervous smile as he did so. He was especially self-conscious when the shadow under the bed was staring at him, judging his every movement.

 

The silence felt strangely oppressive. He had been called here many times to meet with his liege, and had even survived a hellish stint of house arrest seated on that very floor – but even with explicit permission, being here while Xander was not present made him uncomfortable.

 

"Look, I brought you quail. Milord insisted it come fresh from the morning's hunt," he called out. He fished the raw poultry out of the bag and crinkled his nose at it. "Not exactly my cup of tea," he remarked, but dutifully got down on his hands and knees to peer under the bed.

 

There was an inky blob huddled against the far wall, growling softly to itself. Candlelight made the predator's eyes and fangs shine bright through the shadows.

 

"Come on, be reasonable. I have to make sure you eat while Lord Xander's away on diplomatic business," Laslow whined. "P… please be nice, sweet kitty, little princess."

 

He extended a shaky arm under the mattress, dangling a wing between gloved thumb and forefinger. He screwed his eyes shut as the cat growled more insistently. Laslow felt ridiculous with his rump in the air, shoving his arm underneath the bed to try and hand-feed Xander's antisocial cat.

 

"N… nice kitty… easy does it, darling…"

 

Just then the cat burst into hissing, and Laslow let out an undignified shriek. On instinct, he flung the quail under the bed and scooted back. His heart was hammering in his chest, breath catching ragged in his throat. He clutched at his hand, fully convinced he had narrowly avoided a painful bite.

 

The puffed-out cat simmered back into a steady, low growl. Laslow wasted no time stumbling back to his feet, and edged toward the door.

 

"U-until tomorrow, then! Adieu!"

 

* * *

 

 

Laslow groaned into his hands. That was embarrassing.

 

"Is this about Siegkat again?"

 

"For the last time, Odin, Lord Xander's cat is not called _Siegkat_ ," Laslow sighed.

 

Selena and Odin exchanged glances and snickered. Laslow shifted uncomfortably, the faintest pink beginning to flush along his cheekbones. He hated it when they both ganged up on him together.

 

Trying not to pout at his friends, the swordsman ducked his head and busied himself pouring the tea. Odin helped himself to a biscuit while Selena effortlessly peeled and sliced fruit with a dagger. No one seemed to mind when they co-opted the pantry near the mess hall for their brunches, even when Laslow set up a spare table and chairs in the small space.

 

"Well? Did you ask Lord Xander what her name really is, like I told you to?" Selena sniffed, flicking an apple seed in his direction. She already knew the answer.

 

Laslow bent lower, suddenly fascinated by the contents of the kettle. "I daresay these Nohrian tea vendors are swindling me," he announced, swirling a cup near his nose. "This is an awfully thin brew considering the amount of gold they haggled out of me. Good tea leaves are hard to come by-"

 

"There's nothing wrong with the tea, you babbling fool," Selena grumbled. "You're still too scared to just ask, huh? Coward. Guess you'll have to wait for him to get back."

 

"Do not fear the power of a name, my friend!" Odin boomed, clapping him on the back in what was probably intended to be an encouraging gesture if it weren't so forceful. "Surely his lordship has bestowed a fitting moniker upon this boon companion creature. Listen well when they are together! You will hear the title of their bond whispered through the harmonious strum of their heartstrings!"

 

Laslow and Selena squinted at Odin as they deciphered the mage's speech. Odin claimed an apple slice and a wedge of cheese as he waited for the others to catch up.

 

"…Well, harmonious heartstrings aside, I've only ever heard Lord Xander refer to her by a nickname. I'm genuinely not sure what the cat's name is," Laslow admitted with a helpless shrug.

 

When he didn't elaborate, Selena sighed impatiently and grabbed her teacup. "It's getting cold," she muttered.

 

Odin flung an arm around Laslow's shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Out with the nickname, buddy," he grinned.

 

Laslow wilted and mumbled something under his breath.

 

"What was that?" Odin prompted, leaning even closer. Selena raised an eyebrow as Laslow's blush deepened.

 

"I said… he calls her 'Kat'."

 

" _Siegkat!_ "

 

Odin howled with laughter directly into Laslow's ear. Laslow shoved him aside, ears burning. Odin crashed to the floor, still chortling and clutching at his sides.

 

"Good to see you haven't lost that blush of yours," Selena snickered over her teacup. "You're worrying too much, though. All you have to do is feed her while Lord Xander's gone, right? How hard can that be?"

 

A lot harder than he imagined, unfortunately. He'd seen the cat before on plenty of occasions, but only in Xander's presence. He thought – hoped, at least – that would be enough to acclimate her to him by himself, but no such luck. Laslow's fantasies of furry cuddles and purring and adorable little toes to tide him over in Xander's absence were crashing down around his ears. He'd be lucky not to end up with scars.

 

Flustered, Laslow raked his hands through his coiffed hair. "Well, yes, I mean – that's all that's expected of me, I'm sure. But Lord Xander entrusted the task to me personally, instead of assigning a chambermaid or servant, and I promised I wouldn't mess this up. But I don't know anything about cats! How can I get this one to like me?"

 

"Whoa, whoa," Selena interjected, turning up her nose haughtily. "Feeding her is _totally_ different from getting her to _like_ you. She might never like you no matter what you do."

 

"You wound me with that razor tongue, Selena."

 

"I'm totally serious! Cats don't like just anyone. They take a long time to warm up. You should be used to rejection by now, right?" She tossed her hair and smirked.

 

Laslow slumped forward, settling his forehead against the table. "Sigh…"

 

"You're not even sighing now. You're just saying the word 'sigh'," Odin pointed out helpfully from the floor.

 

"I swear this would be so much simpler if Lord Xander had a dog. My family had a dog. Have either of you ever had a cat?" Laslow mumbled into his lap, genuinely curious.

 

"No, but she has a pet chicken," Odin grinned as he clambered back into his seat.

 

"Gods, that's right, how could I forget? Selena has a tiny cock-"

 

The teacup slammed down hard enough to crack the china. Laslow and Odin guffawed at the scowl darkening Selena's countenance as she stood abruptly.

 

"Ugh! I don't have the patience to waste my afternoon with you idiots! And it's only because of _your_ dumb dog friend that I have a chicken at all, so don't make me out to be some sort of weirdo just because I have a pet bird," she snarled, jabbing a finger at Laslow's chest. She stomped on Odin's foot for good measure, who yelped and banged his knee against the small table.

 

"What dog friend– oh, you mean Keaton gave you a live animal instead of a dead one? That's surprisingly sweet, coming from him," Laslow smiled disarmingly, raising his hands. "Selena, my darling, sit down. I'd love to hear your feline advice. We don't get enough time to talk, just the three of us. I don't want to see our repartee end prematurely – or should I say, repar-tea?"

 

His smile faltered as Selena and Odin exchanged meaningful glances. In unison, they both grabbed fistfuls of fruit and jammed them down Laslow's shirt in retribution.

 

"Stop, you fiends! This is sticky and uncomfortable! After all we've been through, why must you betray me – ahh, ahaha, that tickles, Odin-!!"

 

"Plead not for mercy from Odin Dark! Once my legendary blood rage has been activated, my fell hand cannot be stopped-"

 

The sound of a throat being cleared in the doorway gave them all pause.

 

Perhaps they were being just a smidge loud in their roughhousing. Just a smidge.

 

"Beruka, you startled us. Give us fair warning next time and knock," Laslow wheezed.

 

He squirmed out of their grasp and collapsed to the floor, cheeks pink with humiliation, tunic rumpled up to bare his stomach. Odin grinned shamelessly and waved at Beruka. The assassin gave him an unimpressed glance, and turned her attention to Selena, who was hurriedly straightening her gambeson and fixing her hair in anticipation.

 

"…I was wondering where you snuck off to. The war meeting is over. Lady Camilla has summoned us."

 

"Y-yes! I'll be right behind you," Selena promised quickly, standing a little straighter.

 

Beruka gave a curt nod and vanished into the corridor.

 

Laslow sighed and began folding up his tablecloth and gathering his china set. Their teatimes never lasted long, but he was more than used to interruptions. Compared to the old days, this was paradise. It was a pity he didn't have any new leads on how to win over Xander's cat, though.

 

He glanced up when he felt Selena's eyes on him. Laslow smiled automatically, but squirmed a little when she continued to stare.

 

"S… Stop looking at me like that. There's fruit in my hair, isn't there," he attempted to joke, flushing rosy red.

 

Selena scoffed. "Just trying to figure out why you're trying so hard to impress a cat instead of a girl. You're probably daft, but… I kinda get it," she added cryptically. "Good luck, I guess. It won't be easy."

 

"I'd best go check in with Lord Leo and Niles." Odin clapped him on the back again, managing to hit the same bruise he'd left earlier. "Chin up, old friend! You will learn the creature's dark epithet and earn her fell whiskery affection yet, fates willing! Don't give up now. A wise man once told me a sacred proverb: you lose 100% of the jousts you never attend!"

 

Laslow chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He did feel cheered with his friends' support, unconventional though it may be.

 

"Thanks, you two," he said as he waved them off. "Persistence is my greatest strength, you know. I am a man who never gives up!"

 

"You're an embarrassment and there's food down your shirt," Selena called helpfully from the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Laslow took a deep breath to steady his nerves. This time, he was prepared. Absolutely, totally ready. It was just like performing in front of a crowd – the same swooping, bottomless sensation in the pit of his stomach, the cold sweat beading on his palms, the quick fluttering of his hummingbird pulse. If he could muster up the bravery to dance in public, he could handle this.

 

He exhaled slowly, clenching and unclenching his fists, before he pushed Xander's door open.

 

The cat was curled in a dark ball in the middle of the sprawling canopy bed. Her long ears flicked toward the noise as Laslow closed the door. He forced a nervous smile as her ears clamped flat against her skull, eyes narrowed into unfriendly slits.

 

"Now now, beautiful, you know exactly who I am. No need to sulk just because Lord Xander is abroad," Laslow called.

 

He knelt and refilled her water dish, then peered under the bed. The quail was untouched. He cursed softly under his breath. The bare minimum of his requirement was making sure the finicky thing at least ate her food.

 

He had already failed day one. Twenty-nine more to go.

 

"Oh, bird not to your liking?" Laslow called, forcing the cheer into his voice. Animals could sense fear, or something like that. And anyway, he was hardly afraid of a little fluffy creature that weighed as much as his boots. "Well, have I got a treat for you! I brought a little of everything this time, just in case milady wasn't in the mood for quail. Only the finest for Xander's little princess."

 

Laslow winked as he unwrapped a parcel of butcher's paper on the floor. An assortment of raw game meats came spilling out, thoughtfully cut into kitten-friendly bites. Laslow crouched with a satisfied grin as he watched the cat hesitantly uncurl, tail lashing side to side. Her black nose twitched, whiskers fanning forward.

 

"And that's not all," Laslow continued, fishing into his pocket. "I have a gift for you, cat. Erm – _Kat_. A street urchin was crafting these little toys to sell and I thought it might be something you'd play with. Here!"

 

It was a crude figurine whittled out of wood in the likeness of a horse, with small lengths of twine to simulate a mane and tail. Laslow gave it a light toss onto the mattress. He watched hopefully as the cat leaned over to sniff it.

 

His heart sank when the cat edged away, tail tip flicking.

 

"Ah, is that one no good? Here, maybe you'll like it more if I move it around," Laslow reasoned, hurrying over to the bed.

 

The cat shrank back from him, eyes wide and gleaming. Laslow tried dragging the little horse back and forth to entice the cat into playing, but she stared him down with a growl of warning whenever he moved too quickly for her liking. She sank into the pillow, a menacing puddle of ink whose coat fluffed outward any time he got close. His smile dropped.

 

Laslow's shoulders sagged in defeat. He moved the figurine to Xander's desk where it would be out of the way, and slid the meats next to the water dish, praying to Naga that the cat would eat this time.

 

"Gods, Selena was right," Laslow groaned, ears tinged pink. "This feels just like a bad date, the kind where I get reprimanded by Lord Xander for unbecoming conduct afterward. Except this time it will be a hundred times worse, and I'll be executed for starving his cat to death. Please, sweetheart, I'm begging you, just eat the food. I'll leave you alone, all right? You must be hungry by now, so, erm. Have a good meal!"

 

Laslow backed away awkwardly as the unblinking cat glowered at him.

 

"You learned that disapproving glare from Lord Xander, didn't you," Laslow pouted as he slunk out the door in humiliation.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks into his assignment, Laslow had made little progress. The cat was eating her meals, but only barely, and refused to let him come anywhere near her. He was growing paranoid about her losing weight. Surely Xander would notice even the slightest difference in her appearance when he returned at the end of the month, and rightfully blame him for it.

 

What was worse, he was starting to believe Odin was right about her name. He'd mustered up courage and asked some of the regulars around Krakenburg if they knew the name of Xander's cat, but none of them could tell him more than he already knew. They all just called her Kat.

 

Felicia dropped the tray she was carrying to show him a faint scar on her finger from where the cat bit her once, and told him she vowed never to clean the crown prince's bedchamber again. Jakob brushed him off with some snide comment about his ineptitude at his job, yes, yes, it was nothing Laslow hadn't already thought about himself. He caught Lady Elise by chance, his beacon of hope – who better to ask questions about Xander's personal life? – but she let him down remorselessly with the tale of how she once chased the cat down the halls into the library in a wild attempt to pick her up and cuddle. Evidently Arthur tried to help and ended up somehow knocking over every bookshelf, and Xander forbade Elise and her retainers from contact with Kat after that.

 

Laslow groaned into his hands. He shouldn't let this get him down, but it really was depressing. A fortnight until Xander came home, and he hadn't been able to pet the cat once.

 

* * *

 

The rafters of the royal stables were strung with enchanted lanterns, casting a warm glow at all hours on the stalls below. Laslow stepped cautiously through the open double doors, pausing to let his eyes adjust to the lighting. He swallowed, hesitant, and cast his gaze around to make sure he was alone.

 

He didn't have reason to visit here often. Usually Peri collected Xander's mount after saddling her own for battle. Laslow knew very little about horses beyond how to put on a bridle. To be frank, the immense animals were more than a little intimidating up close. He only found them calming to watch from a safe distance.

 

Laslow figured there were probably barn cats around here he could practice petting. Mostly he was just postponing his next visit to Xander's room. It was the end of the third week and Kat still hated him. In Naga's name, he would find some lovable furry animal to pet before the month was through.

 

Laslow ambled down the aisle, letting his fingers trail against the engraved nameplates on each stall. The horses were let out to pasture during the day, when they were not being ridden; here at night, they were brought in for supplementary feed and grooming by the pages. The grassy scent of hay tickled his nostrils as Laslow considered their names. Many were in the old Nohrian tongue, which fit unnaturally in Laslow's Ylissean mouth. (Gods only knew how much effort it took to pronounce _Ginnungagap_.)

 

Lady Elise's pony was _Honigbiene_ , a spoiled little sorrel mare that nipped at his sleeve as he passed by. Laslow reached hesitantly and ruffled her mane. She did not recoil or attack him, which was a good sign.

 

Perhaps it wasn't all animals that hated him. (Just the one whose opinion he cared about most.)

 

Feeling a little bolder, Laslow strolled on. The next nameplate was _Gespenst_ – Lord Leo's gelding, whom Odin described as 'a fell beast wrought of shadows, ash, and misery'.

 

Laslow swallowed nervously as he eyed the black steed. The horse blinked placidly at him and shook his long head with a whicker.

 

"You're not so scary when you're not wearing all that skeleton armor," Laslow remarked. He supposed that was the point of all the skulls and spikes anyway, intimidating enemies of Nohr. Underneath it was a regular horse, and a pretty tame one at that.

 

He held out his shaky hand for Gespenst to sniff. He was ready to jump back at a moment's notice, but the gelding seemed uninterested in him, and returned to his feed. A mage's horse must be accustomed to pretty much anything, Laslow reasoned. Dark magic was intense stuff, as he knew from dreadful firsthand experience. It would make sense for Lord Leo's mount to have the calmest disposition, regardless of Odin's claims otherwise.

 

He straightened his shoulders, feeling rather silly about the whole situation. He shouldn't take it as a personal rejection just because Xander's cat didn't like him. Animals might be good judges of character, but some of them were just antisocial, right? If Kat had terrorized everyone in the castle who tried to befriend her, then at least Laslow wasn't any different.

 

It didn't mean Xander would think less of him, or be disappointed in him, did it?

 

He paused in front of the stall entitled _Blitzkrieg_. The bay stallion stood taller than the others in the stables, ears pricked forward with intent. An involuntary shudder raced down Laslow's spine. He knew that ornery warhorse well from the battlefield, and he didn't particularly desire to put his fingers too close to that mouth.

 

"Hi Laslow!"

 

"P-Peri!"

 

Laslow stumbled back a step as he shrieked, heart in his throat. Peri's grinning face had popped up above the stall door, looking for all the world like some manic disembodied head. She chortled, ponytails bobbing, as Laslow wagged his finger at her.

 

"Gods, Peri, don't just jump out and scare me like that! I thought the stables were empty!"

 

"Kee hee! I heard you coming and I couldn't help it!"

 

Laslow eyed the noblewoman warily as she flung her arms around Blitzkrieg's muscular neck and cheered. The horse leaned over to lip at her candy floss hair. Peri gave him a playful nudge with her elbow before turning back to Laslow. "I've just been so booored lately with Lord Xander away! There's been nothing fun to do, and I'm not allowed to play with the servants here, so I'm gonna go ride Blitz."

 

"I miss Lord Xander too," Laslow breathed. He rubbed the back of his neck, gaze dropping to his boots. "You know, Peri, I wouldn't have taken you for the type that gets along well with animals. But you've always had a good rapport with your steed."

 

Peri scrunched her nose. "Oh yeah, most critters run away when they see me. They can smell the blood, you know? Like I can! I'm real good at hunting animals, though. And cooking 'em."

 

Laslow smiled uncomfortably. As off-putting as Peri's proclivities could be, he was sometimes charmed by how much she reminded him of his Plegian father. Homesickness cropped up in the most unexpected places.

 

 "Crows might like you, then. When they travel in a flock, they're called a murder. How did you manage to get your horse to trust you, though?"

 

"Oh, that's easy! Lord Xander got him for me," Peri brightened. "Blitz was a present for becoming his retainer. Warhorses aren't scared of blood, that's what he told me. Blitz is special, just for me."

 

Laslow's smile softened. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Xander's consideration for those in his care was boundless.

 

"Do you by chance know the name of Lord Xander's horse?" he blurted.

 

Peri had gone back to saddling Blitzkrieg. Her head popped back up over the stall door, and tilted to one side.

 

"It's that stall over there. It's one of his fancy words so I don't know how to say it. Silly Laslow," she chirped.

 

Laslow thanked her and wandered over to the empty stall marked _Nibelung_.

 

His fingers traced the cold metal of the name plate. Seeing it in writing jogged his memory. He'd read it once before in Odin's notes – when his companion was choosing a name for himself, actually. It was associated with Siegfried and Brynhildr, although he'd have to ask his mythology-obsessed companion exactly what the connection was.

 

It simply reminded him that Xander put deliberation into everything he did, even taking extra effort to downplay his selfless acts so that they could not always be traced back to him. Laslow could only imagine the trouble the crown prince went through in finding the right temperament in a horse to match someone as unpredictable as Peri. He didn't doubt that Xander had a hand in selecting Leo and Elise's mounts as well. If he didn't have his suspicions before, Laslow knew with certainty now that being trusted with the cat's well-being was a much larger leap of faith than Xander made it sound.

 

Laslow wanted desperately to succeed at this. She was something precious to him. If he loved that cat, Laslow wanted her to love him too.

 

* * *

 

"Why won't you love meee," Laslow wailed.

 

He staggered straight past the work desk and flopped face-first into the mattress. A muffled groan emitted from his limp body.

 

"I give up! You win, you outlasted me, she-devil. This is the last day of your sweet torture," he mumbled into the bedcovers.

 

The cat was lounging in the windowsill. She cracked one eye open to observe him from her safe perch, tail tip twitching close to her rounded shape.

 

He balled fists into the luxurious fabric and dragged it up to cover his face. He was officially defeated.

 

"I miss him, all right? Are you happy now? I hate being separated, I hate worrying about him all the time, I hate that I have to keep it a secret, I hate how good he smells and every time I step into this room it's like he's here, only he's not, it just smells like him," Laslow whined. He curled into a miserable ball and proceeded to smother himself in Xander's blankets.

 

The cat meowed.

 

Laslow let out a hysterical giggle. "Oh, do you miss him too? Are you sulking, little princess?"

 

The cat mewled again, and Laslow smiled sadly in the darkness of the covers.

 

"I suppose you have every right to be lonely too. It's hard when you're here and your loved ones are far away," he mumbled.

 

Laslow rolled over to stare at the canopy. He could feel the cat's eyes on him from across the room.

 

"Just one more night. Wait one more night, and he'll be home," Laslow promised quietly.

 

He didn't want to go back to his quarters just yet, even if he'd technically finished his assignment. He wasn't sure how long he lay in the dark of Xander's chamber. He was just exhausted from trying, and he'd have to face Xander's disappointment when he saw how poorly Kat had fared without him.

 

Just a few more minutes of feeling sorry for himself, Laslow told himself as he burrowed deeper into the prince's blankets.

 

* * *

 

 

"Traitor," the low voice murmured close to his ear.

 

Laslow's eyes shot open with a jolt.

 

"Oh gods, I didn't mean to sleep here, I'm so sorry, L-lord Xander-!" Laslow spluttered, scrambling into wakefulness.

 

A hand clamped firm on his shoulder, freezing him into frightened submission. Laslow's heart stuttered frantically as he tried to parse what was going on.

 

Dressed down in a humble tunic and trousers, with rumpled hair and sleepless bruises under his eyes, Prince Xander towered over the bed. He looked exhausted from his travels, but an amused smile tugged at the corners of his stern mouth. He gestured with his free hand toward the pillow, and Laslow obediently looked where he was directed.

 

In the night, the cat had joined him on the bed. She was curled near his head, eyes squinted, little body rumbling in a soft purr.

 

Laslow gaped in wonderment. It was the closest Kat had gotten to him all month.

 

He whipped back to Xander and beamed, suddenly brimming with excitement.

 

"Welcome home, milord…! S-sorry for being in your bed! It was not my intention to be here waiting for you, but it's lovely to see you…!"

 

"It's good to be back, Laslow. My thanks for keeping her company during my leave. I must admit I'm impressed that she's so taken with you. I thought I was the only person she would trust."

 

He rubbed the cat's chin with his forefinger, and was rewarded with a much louder purr. "You're a traitor, _Meine Knuddelkätzchen_ ," Xander murmured affectionately.

 

Laslow could only gawk as Xander settled on the edge of the mattress. It creaked under his weight. Laslow scooted closer and eagerly laid his head in Xander's lap.

 

"Wait, is that… is that her full name just now? N… noodle… Katsen?"

 

Xander blinked slowly down at him.

 

"Ah, that is merely a term of endearment. Kätzchen just means kitten," he explained, vague amusement crinkling at the corners of his eyes. One hand settled lightly on Laslow's head, playing with his wavy hair.

 

Laslow let out a frustrated sigh and burrowed into his lap. "At this rate I'm never going to – wait, what does her nickname actually mean?"

 

Xander coughed politely and turned his head aside.

 

Laslow grinned and wriggled closer. "Come on, milord. I didn't quite catch that."

 

Xander frowned, a faint but unmistakable tinge of pink dusting his ear tips.

 

"My… my c… cuddle kitten," he said haltingly.

 

Laslow let out a whoop of laughter. The cat surged to her feet at the noise, hair fizzing upward and outward, and dug her claws to anchor her to Xander's arm. Xander sat stiffly, grimacing at Laslow.

 

"Goodness, milord, I must admit I'm a tad envious! Here I thought _I_ was your cuddle kitten-!"

 

"Laslow," Xander gritted out.

 

"I suppose I'll have to share the title," Laslow smirked. "Do spare my feelings, though, and don't tell me if she's a better kisser? I don't think I could bear it if she bested me yet again."

 

"Laslow."

 

"As it stands, she already shares your bed more often than I do."

 

"Laslow, so help me, I will banish you from this room for life if you can't behave yourself. I rode through the night to return early, and," his voice cracked into a uncharacteristic yawn.

 

Laslow immediately sat up with concern.

 

"You really are exhausted. Here, lie down with Kat, let me get the blankets over you," he blustered.

 

Xander smiled faintly as he allowed Laslow to fuss over him. Once he was comfortable, Laslow nestled the curve of his back against Xander's chest, tucking his head beneath the prince's chin. Xander's arm draped over Laslow to pet the cat, whose fur was slowly smoothing back down.

 

Laslow let out a soft hum of contentment as Xander pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

 

"I truly am pleased Katerina likes you. You're part of my family," he whispered.

 

"Kat… erina?"  

 

"It was my mother's name," Xander explained softly.

 

Laslow stilled.

 

Xander gazed at his cat with a warm smile, as he rubbed a fingernail behind her long ears. She leaned affectionately into his touch as he went on.

 

 "It is an indulgence of mine. As you may have heard, there was a particularly difficult period of time after my mother's passing. The struggle for power among illegitimate successors was a dark stain on our family history. I took up Siegfried and forged myself into a bulwark, protecting those younger than me from everything I could spare them."

 

Laslow's gaze wandered to the painting on the wall. The portrait of sad children huddled near their father's feet made him shiver. He curled closer to Xander's body heat, tangling their legs together beneath the covers.

 

"In my efforts to reach out to Corrin," Xander continued, "I came across a stray kitten. I fed it from time to time, and it took to following me. I grew concerned that its attachment would lead to danger, and I asked my retainers to take it into town and find it a home. They had… other ideas."

 

Laslow couldn't help but chuckle at the rueful grimace in Xander's voice.

 

Xander nudged him, and he fell quiet again, enjoying the rise and fall of Xander's chest against his. His breathing was slowing, his words blurring together. 

 

"They were concerned that I was isolating myself. They smuggled the kitten to my bedchamber because they did not want me to be alone. I lived in great fear that she would be discovered and disposed of, but I did not have the heart to cast her out. I… named her that out of sentiment. No one in the castle dared speak my mother's name after her passing. It was as though her memory was to be erased. I desired to keep some small part of her near me."

 

Laslow swallowed.

 

"I understand that sentiment well," he murmured. "I keep my mother's dances alive with me."

 

Xander murmured something in response that sounded like _I'm glad_ , but his drowsy voice was too low to understand.

 

Laslow snuggled closer as Katerina purred contentedly.

 

When Laslow turned to take a peek, he found that Xander had sank into the pillow, lips still parted on an empty word. He was fast asleep.

 

At last, he was home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading my ship week stuff! happy xanlow week to all~ :D  
> feel free to yell at me on twitter @magepaw


End file.
